


Golden Lust

by moonshield



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshield/pseuds/moonshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was as beautiful and attractive as any Altmer woman, but it was something else, something unknown, that intrigued him. He wanted her, and as a ranked Thalmor officer, he wouldn't let anyone or anything stand on his way to get his heart's desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Lust

**Author's Note:**

> As you'll notice, I did a bit of tweaking with the College of Winterhold because seriously, how can an Altmer accept sleeping on a cot surrounded by hay and crates without lighting?

It was another cold day at the College of Winterhold. The snow fell slowly on the stone path of the courtyard, the dark clouds in the air indicated another snowstorm coming. Bored of staring at the very same stone walls of the college whole day, Ancano sat near the feet of the mage statue. The falling snow was soft on his skin, his hair was already damp from sitting under the snow for too long. His Thalmor robes were thick, but it provided little protection against the harsh cold of Windhelm. How could Nords love a land this cold, harsh and dull; he could never understand. If he was given the opportunity, he would gladly go back to Alinor. He missed the beautiful green pastures and colorful orchards of his homeland, but what he really missed was the calm sea and the always warm weather. He was a lean Altmer, not a bulky Nord so his cold tolerance was very low; even after living in Winterhold for such a long time.   
  
Putting his elbows on his knees, he created a small fireball in his hands. A sigh escaped his lips as he twirled the small source of heat in his palms, thinking. His job consisted of spying on what was talked and what was done in the college so it sometimes got very mundane, thus he had too much free time. He was loyal to his job and the Thalmor, but he really had one of the worst job a qualified Thalmor Spy could have. Oh, what wouldn't he do to get an exciting job at the Thalmor Embassy as an interrogator!   
  
All this free time in his hands usually resulted in him over examining events and people. Spying on the boring lessons of the college gave him the opportunity to observe the students as well. Onmund, a Nord who joined the college much to his parents' discontentment. J'zargo, a Khajiit that wants to compete with everyone around him. Brelyna Maryon, a Dunmer who talked too much but averted her gaze whenever he looked at her. Lastly, there was a new student in the class who greatly attracted his attention.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the creaking of the door leading to Hall of the Elements. J'zargo got out first, talking to Brelyna. The chatting couple walked past him, ignoring his presence. He wanted to make a sleazy remark just to frustrate them, but the soft sound of cheery laughter distracted him.   
  
Exiting the door was Andramia, standing tall and proud like any Altmer should. Her short and shaggy golden hair shone under the invisible winter sun, the exposed skin of her long neck looked flawless; but he scowled as he noticed Onmund near her, he walked too close to her for his comfort.   
  
Whatever they were talking about, it made her laugh; and this disturbed Ancano. An Altmer laughing and being friendly with a Nord? Even the mere thought made him narrow his eyes with frustration. Altmer were a high bred race, being close to other inferior races was simply a disgrace to their superior race!   
  


* * *

  
"...my father started chasing me with his sword. I knew running away from him wouldn't do any good, so I climbed a tree," said Onmund, holding his laughter as he reminisced about his past. "I forgot the fact that getting down was harder than climbing a tree. I stayed on that tree whole night."   
  
She laughed heartily, throwing her head back. Unlike any Nord she knew, he wasn't rude to her just because she was an Altmer. His company was nice too, he always had something funny to tell.   
  
As her laughter died down, she saw Ancano sitting at the feet of the mage statue, looking at her. His golden gaze held her bright lime one. He made her uncomfortable, just like he made everyone else, but Andramia always did her best to hide the fact that she was intimidated by him, and she knew she succeeded when his brows knitted in frustration.   
  
Her lips curling in satisfaction, she took Onmund's arm in hers and pulled him to the Hall of Attainment. If tonight went as planned, they'll have so much fun, and she was excited.   
  


* * *

  
When Andramia took Onmund's arm in hers, it took all his willpower not to jump on him and strangle him. How could a gorgeous Altmer get so close to other people? Andramia's ignorance angered him, he also was quite jealous of Onmund. What wouldn't he give to gain Andramia's acknowledgement and be close to her...   
  
He kicked himself inwardly. He wasn't here to swoon over a beautiful example of fine Altmer genes, he was here to fulfill his role as a Thalmor spy!

Sighing, he accepted the absurdity of his thoughts.

'Who am I kidding? I have absolutely nothing to do, and Andramia is a rather delightful Altmer. Also, it's been a while since I had company in bed...'

He was sure that if he were to satisfy his needs with her, his mind would surely clear up. But, there was a single question that had to be asked;  _**how** _ _ the hell was he going to take her? _

Sure, there were many dirty tricks he could pull as a talented mage, but he wasn't a savage and he didn't want to hurt her.

Well, he did, but he wanted to hurt her in a pleasurable way. He wanted to feel and enjoy her smooth skin against his; for the first time in a long while, he wanted to give in to his primal urges and experience mind blowing pleasures.

Sighing for the billionth time that day, he got up and dusted his robes. Again, he had some thinking to do; but this time his thinking would be about how to get a certain Altmer beauty join him in his bed.

 

* * *

  
"He is rather handsome though, don't you think?" asked Nirya, a blush dusting her yellow cheeks.   
  
"Nirya, that's disgusting," said Brelyna, taking a huge sip of mead. "He's creepy and he's here to spy on us. It's unacceptable! I thought Thalmor was a fan of fancy spells rather than swords, why would they send a spy here?! What we are doing should please them instead! Don't you think so too, Andramia?"   
  
Brelyna's never closing mouth amused Andramia, she also did a lot of faces while talking. Instead of confirming Brelyna's words, she snorted.   
  
Huffing, Brelyna crossed her arms on her chest."Fine, whatever. Just ignore what I said!". She turned her head towards Onmund, seeking confirmation desperately. "At least you can agree with me! You don't like him either!"   
  
Onmund sobered up and put his almost empty bottle of nord mead on the nearest table. "I doubt anyone here actually likes him, Brelyna. But you should keep quiet about your thoughts on Thalmor, for your and our sake. They are a dark and dangerous organization, the last thing I'd like would be attracting their attention," he said giving everyone a serious look, his brows knitted. The air in the room was thick with tension, even Andramia felt uneasy in her tipsy state.   
  
Looking at everyone's eyes in the room sternly, Onmund burst into laughter. "By the Nine, you guys are too easy to scare! Do you really think I would be serious after this much mead?" he asked, pointing towards a small mountain of empty mead bottles. "You milkdrinkers should drink and relax more!"   
  
One by one, everyone in the room started laughing. Even J'zargo was laughing, though his laugh sounded like a cat choking on a hairball. Hearing J'zargo's laughter, the whole room started laughing once more with bottles in their hands minus J'zargo, who threw confused looks at the other occupants of the room.   
  
Andramia could feel herself relaxing with every passing minute, and it wasn't just because of the alcohol. She missed this, spending time and enjoying herself with friends. Even if Nirya and Enthir were their superiors, there wasn't a big age difference between them, thus they joined the students during their drinking nights. Ever since she learned that she was the Dragonborn, Andramia never had free time, so tonight was bliss for her.   
  
Giggling once more, she raised her bottle and shouted. "Let's toast, to new and old friends!"   
  
Everyone lifted their bottles to toast, the room filled with merry shouts and laughter.   
  


* * *

  
Ancano sat up on his bed, grinning like a madman. He had finally formed a plan in his head, and if he could succeed, a pleasure filled night awaited him. His patience on this matter surprised even himself; normally, he would simply chase her to a corner and claim her right there. But Andramia was different; he didn't know why he considered her different, but she just was.   
  
He threw on his robes and stormed out of the private guest chambers on the top floor of the Hall of Countenance. Paying her a rather  _ friendly _ visit in the middle of the night was a brilliant idea for him; just to remind her once more that he was there, and  _ watching _ .   
  
As he exit to the courtyard, he was greeted by the harsh wind blowing on his face. The snowstorm he expected had started, making it almost impossible to see ahead. He covered his head with the hood of his robes, tiny snowflakes fell quickly on his exposed face, prickling the skin.   
  
He ran towards the door of the Hall of Attainment, swinging it open and slipping inside as fast as he could.   
  
He  **hated** snow.   
  
As he walked towards the main area, he saw that all rooms were empty, their doors open minus the first one on his right. It was  _ her _ room.   
  
Slowly approaching the closed door, he heard singing and talking. He could distinguish many voices there, including Andramia's cheery one.   
  
He knocked on the door, sure of himself. His only intention was to talk and maybe intimidate her a bit for now.   
  
To his dismay, it was Nirya who answered the door.   
  
"Yeees?" she said, extending her head outside. When she recognized the mer standing in front of her, a sly smile tugged at her lips and she looked at him with half lidded eyes. "Hello, Ancano. What can I do for you?"   
  
He could smell the alcohol in her breath, apparently they were busy getting drunk. A sinister smirk formed on his lips, this unexpected new detail was an opportunity for him to accomplish what he wished tonight, but it was quickly replaced by his usual, hard look.   
  
"I need to exchange a few words with Andramia. Tell her to come here."   
  
Nirya looked disappointed. She fully opened the door and called Andramia.   
  
When the door fully opened, he could easily examine the full room. The occupants of the room talked and laughed loudly with bottles in hand. On the bed sat Andramia, with Onmund close to her. They were whispering at each other and giggling. He didn't know what they were talking about, but the mere sight of the Altmer woman he desired so much getting close to a filthy Nord like Onmund made his blood boil. Thankfully, he was able to keep cool.   
  
When she heard her name being called, she sprung up from the bed and almost fell face first on the stone floor. Standing on her hands and knees, she started giggling once more. Onmund stood up slowly in order to help Andramia up.   
  
Oh no, Ancano wouldn't let that Nord touch what was his.   
  
Before the Nord could help the giggling Altmer up, Ancano ran to her and held her hands, lifting her up. When she saw who helped her up, her giggles ceased. She narrowed her eyes as she was trying to understand what was happening.   
  
He could feel the room becoming silent and heads turning towards them. Before someone or Andramia herself could protest, Ancano pulled her outside, banging the door as they exit the room.   
  


* * *

  
"Ancano."   
  
_ A small laugh. _  
  
"Hey, Ancano."   
  
_ A laugh more audible than the previous one. _  
  
"Why did you drag me out of my fun if it was simply to stare at me?" she snapped, irritated.   
  
"Patience, Andramia. Or should I say,  _ Dragonborn _ ?"   
  
He could see the color draining from her pretty face, she probably didn't expect him to know her secret.   
  
"Why are you so surprised? I am a member of Thalmor after all. Also, you will have to make it public that you're the Dragonborn one way or another anyway." said Ancano, maintaining his usual, calm façade. He loved seeing the look of shock and despair on her lovely features.   
  
Her eyes darkened, and she bowed her head, looking at the floor. "What do you want, Ancano?"   
  
Her submissiveness made his nether regions twitch in anticipation. He intimidated her, and this pleased him greatly.   
  
"Nothing, really. I just wanted to talk to you in private. Would you join me in my chambers for a drink?"   
  
It wasn't a question, and she knew it. She nodded, averting his piercing eyes.   
  
Smirking in satisfaction, he led her to the main door of Hall of Attainment.   
  


* * *

  
Ancano probably should have made Andramia change her clothes before they went out. They were in his chambers, and he could see that Andramia was shaking in her thin, wet dress.   
  
"You at least should've taken a cloak with you. You got drenched in two minutes because of the snowstorm."   
  
She glared at him, but all that came out of her mouth was the chattering of her teeth.   
  
"Oh, Andramia. Please, make yourself comfortable. I don't have any bad intentions, I just wanted to talk and get to know you better."   
  
He was a dirty liar, and he loved being one. With the slowly fading effects of the alcohol she consumed and his almost genuine façade, her stiff body slumped. Getting her to be more comfortable wouldn't be a real challenge. Luckily for him, she was too innocent and naive. What a sorry excuse for a Dragonborn, she had so much to learn in order to actually become a hero.   
  
Looking at the thin woman once more, he walked towards one of the dressers in the huge room.

 

* * *

  
Andramia sat near the fireplace, trying to warm herself with the blazing source of heat. With the slowly passing effects of the alcohol she consumed, she became more aware of the situation she was in.   
  
_ She was in the private chambers of Ancano, a member of the Thalmor and it was just two of them! _   
  
Maybe she shouldn't have been this panicked, since she was an Altmer herself, but she couldn't help it. Ancano intimidated every living being in five feet radius simply by breathing.   
  
She turned her head to the said mer and she had to hold herself from giggling like a little girl. Ancano was rummaging through the many drawers of a dresser while grumbling to himself. He took some robes and dresses, held them up and inspected them, then tossed away the colorful pieces of silk in discontent.   
  
Ancano resembled a frustrated child, and it was almost cute.   
  
With a sudden shout of triumph, he pulled out a red bundle out of the drawer. Slamming it shut, he turned to Andramia.   
  
"You are too wet, it'll be a shame if the Dragonborn got sick, don't you think so?" he asked, a sly smirk slowly forming on his lips. "Take this and change. I'll be waiting for you, so we can have our little talk."   
  
His voice was sickeningly sweet, yet she could sense the ordering and dominant undertone.   
  
She got up and walked towards Ancano, her green eyes never leaving his golden ones. He held out the dress for her and she picked it up, their fingers brushing in the process. The contact made her skin tingly and got her excited, in a foreign way. She shivered slightly and pulled the dress quickly from his hands, embarrassed. She could feel him smiling smugly over her, his gaze piercing her soul. Without lifting her head, she turned around and walked towards the wooden dressing screen at the back of the room. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment and frustration. Whenever she started thinking of him as a better person, he had to act like an asshole.   
  
Getting behind the screen, she stripped herself of the wet, thin dress. She took off her chest bindings as well since they were even wetter than the dress she'd been wearing.   
  
Arranging her damp hair that stuck her neck, she picked up the red dress Ancano gave her. It was beautiful, made of silk and covered in floral, golden embroideries. She quickly got into the dress, the smooth fabric caressing her soft skin. Surprisingly, the dress clung to her narrow curves just right, complimenting them. The square neckline was low enough to enhance her collarbones. Floral embroideries decorated the edges of the neckline, some reaching to her abdomen. The sleeves of the dress were tight until her elbows, the forearms were folded and loose. Long, flowing skirt of the dress touched the floor, the folded fabric was bare. But what impressed her the most was the deep cut at the back of her dress, held together by thin, cross tied strings. Her hip dimples were visible.   
  
Arranging her hair, she looked in the mirror once more. She was flattered that Ancano would give her a dress like this. It was very provocative compared to the robes and dresses she normally wore, but she felt pretty and confident in this dress so she would gladly wear it.   
  
Looking at herself once more in the mirror, she twirled around and stepped out.   
  


* * *

  
Words weren't enough to describe his contentment when she emerged from behind the dressing screen.   
  
The blood red silk and golden embroideries complimented her golden skin and hair. She was glowing in the rich fabric, and it excited him.   
  
"I guess you liked the dress. It looks spectacular on you, too."   
  
Blushing, she looked at him, a small smile on her full lips. "You really didn't have to. It's a beautiful dress, I don't think I'm worthy of wearing such a thing. This would look a lot better on a groomed noblewoman than it does on me."   
  
He wanted to scoop her up and tell her she deserved even more when she started pouting and playing with her fingers. She looked like an insecure child, and it almost made him sad. "Don't be absurd, every Altmer woman deserves the best. You are an Altmer, a member of a superior race, even if you don't act like one most of the time," said Ancano, picking up two silver goblets. "I can understand though, you were raised in Skyrim by Nords, right? Such an ungraceful race..."   
  


* * *

  
She used to be an orphan, and she loved her adoptive parents. They saved her, took care of her and turned her into a capable warrior. Yes, she had forgotten about her roots, but it was not their fault. How could two warriors teach her magic? Instead of learning how to cast spells, she learned something a lot more important; she learned how to love and cherish. Her compassionate  _ parents _ taught her how to enjoy herself, the nature and the people around her; she didn't expect a cold-hearted Thalmor spy to understand how she felt.   
  
Filling the goblets with fine red wine, Ancano took a small sip from his goblet and clicked his tongue in satisfaction. "This wine should remove the morbid taste of mead from your mouth. It's from Alinor and definitely the best wine you can taste here in Skyrim."   
  
Andramia wrapped her slender fingers around the goblet and took a small sip as well. The wine had a rich taste, it glided smoothly on her taste buds, leaving a bitter chocolate-like taste in its wake. It was easy to drink, yet very strong.   
  


* * *

  
Their talk about Andramia being the Dragonborn ended with their first goblets of wine. Ancano felt comfortable and warm, he looked at Andramia as he took the first sip of his second goblet of wine. A faint blush was dusting her cheeks, she also was constantly smiling. Even if she was raised by Nords, her alcohol tolerance was low. Also, he noticed that she wasn't wearing anything to cover her breasts under the dress, much to his delight. Her small nipples were visible whenever a small breeze blew, making it hard to focus on her words.   
  
"...I also want to meditate. Nirya told me that it increases magicka... or something like that."   
  
"I believe you drank too much, Andramia."   
  
"Nu-uh, I didn't! We drank the same amount, look!" said Andramia, shoving her half full goblet to his face.   
  
"My alcohol tolerance is a lot higher than yours since I constantly drink wine, unlike you. Ugh, how can you drink that disgusting alcohol and honey mixture called mead, I'll never understand."   
  
Andramia stuck her tongue at him. "You're a prick. Mead tastes wonderful; also, I'm the Dragonborn, not a millionaire. I can't drink expensive wine whenever I want to," she said. She looked at him thoughtfully, a brow raised high and lips puckered. "Maybe I should marry a Thalmor officer. He probably will be an apathetic bastard, but I can live with that if he treats me like a princess."   
  
Andramia was seriously considering what she said, her brows furrowing in deep thought. The faces she made while she processed information and ideas in her brain amused him.   
  
Ancano laughed, genuinely. Something he hadn't done in a long time.   
  
Startled by the foreign sound, Andramia looked at him, her shock written all over her face.   
  
"Did you just... _ laugh _ ?" she asked, resembling a scared, talking rabbit.   
  
"Yes, why are you surprised? Just because I'm an officer of Thalmor doesn't mean I don't have emotions. I'm just good at hiding them," he said, still smiling. "I don't have to hide my emotions near you since I'm rather... comfortable with your company."   
  
There was absolute silence between them after he said it. Andramia was stunned, staring at him with widened eyes. Ancano, on the other hand, was trying to play it cool but was worried. What if he said too much? What if she didn't like him?   
  
He cleared his throat and calmed himself. He had a new plan to approach her. "If you really want to marry a rich Thalmor officer and be treated like a princess, there are some important stuff you need to learn." said Ancano, his voice soft and smooth.   
  
Andramia narrowed her eyes, waiting him to continue.   
  
"Do you know how to dance?"   
  
Taken aback by the question, she slowly shook her head. He wasn't surprised, she was raised by Nords after all; the meaning of a fun night out was to drink cheap mead and to brawl in crude inns for them.   
  
"Stand up then, I'll basically show it to you."   
  
She stood up after him, still looking hesitant. He could've taken things slower, but his patience was wearing thin.   
  
He took Andramia's hand and pulled her to the center of the room. Pushing the fur rug aside with his foot, he faced her, satisfied with their impromptu dance floor.   
  
"Place your right foot between my feet so we won't step on each others toes while dancing."   
  
She did as she was told and straightened herself, looking at him in the eye with anticipation and nervousness both evident on her face.   
  
Ancano lifted their entwined hands to his shoulder level and held her hip with his right hand. Andramia slightly jumped with the contact but her face remained neutral. Hesitatingly, she held his shoulder, looking at him for an approval. When he took a step back and pulled her with him, she became more relaxed.   
  
They danced, their feet slowly sliding on the stone floor. He was leading her as they twirled in the center of the room. With every passing minute, Ancano grew bolder and pulled Andramia flush against himself. She flinched at the intimate contact at first, but Ancano's indifference relieved her.   
  
Their dance was like a silent conversation; with every step, their bond grew stronger. Andramia was comfortable with him now, her hand on his shoulder was extended to his back, her fingers playing with his hair. Their bodies fit perfectly with each others', their movements smooth like silk. Ancano loved the feel of her slim yet minimally curvy body against his, her nipples brushing against his chest. He was truly anxious since his next move could destroy what he worked so hard to create tonight.   
  
Slowly, he slid his hand on her hip to her left buttock. It was a risk he had to take if he truly wanted to have her. Andramia's eyes widened and she stopped moving, still in his arms.   
  
"What in Oblivion are you do- mmph!"   
  
He sealed her lips with his, preventing her from protesting further. His left hand let go of hers, and he put it on the small of her back. Andramia's eyes were wide open with shock; Ancano's eyes were open as well, staring into her soul and observing her reaction. His eyes were also challenging her to oppose him and his actions.   
  


* * *

  
She was angry, but also very afraid. She had to think quick in order to get herself out of this situation, his lips were feeling too good on hers, but they shouldn't do this. She knew what this kiss would possibly lead to, so she was scared; but the kiss felt so right and wrong at the same time. 

Wrong, because he was a heartless Thalmor officer who probably tortured many innocent people to this day. Right, because he made her feel wonderful and tonight he showed her his real face; he showed her that his company could be enjoyable, that he could be a romantic and considerate gentleman. Still, what they were doing was wrong, so she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She quickly shoved him away and released two words from her sore throat.   
  
"FUS RO!"   
  
His already unbalanced body flew in front of her, not hitting the wall. The shout wasn't enough to hurt him, but it gave her enough time to flee.   
  
Running to the iron door of the room, she pulled it with all her might.   
  
The door didn't budge.   
  
She pushed and pulled the door, trying to make it move, but her attempts were futile. It was too heavy and the lock was a very secure one. Andramia turned around in panic, trying to find another way to get out of this damned place.   
  
She wanted to cry when she saw him before her, walking towards her with glinting eyes. He approached her slowly, like a predator tormenting its trapped prey before devouring it.   
  
He was standing so close to her, she could feel his breath on her neck. She was too scared to look up at him so she busied herself by observing their feet. His warm breath sent chills down her spine, holding herself from shivering was getting harder with every passing second.   
  
Ancano simply stood close to her, his forehead resting on the stone wall behind her. She knew something was coming, something  _ had to be _ coming, but she didn't know what, and it was the thing that scared her the most.   
  
He suddenly grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His eyes were narrowed and he was smirking evilly. "You, Andramia, my sweetheart, forgot that I'm a member of Thalmor," his thumb was trailing along her bottom lip, her head held in place by his bruising hold. "I can make you suffer, I can make you feel pain you've never experienced before, I can torture you beyond comprehension that you will never ever recover from," his voice was low and sharp and he cut through her as swiftly as a dagger cutting through flesh. Tears gathered in her eyes, she was scared. She shouldn't have thought about what was right and what was wrong, she should've ignored her brain once and act on instinct; but it wasn't only her thoughts that stopped her, her emotions also affected her decision. She had been scared when he held her rear, she had been terrified beyond words when he kissed him. He scared her even when he was simply standing near her, she had thought that he may be different when they spent time tonight, but she could see that she was wrong. "But I won't do any of those things to you."   
  
Andramia was both surprised and terrified by his words. She knew that he won't simply let her go after she sent him flying to the other side of the room, but then, what could he possibly do to her?   
  
His breath on her neck became closer, and suddenly, his lips touched the delicate skin. Her breath hitched in her throat as he started planting sloppy kisses along her long neck.   
  
Maybe, for once, she could enjoy herself without thinking of its consequences.   
  
Instead of pushing him back, she hummed in approval, threw her head back and threaded her fingers in Ancano's long hair. The soft kisses on her neck had turned into small bites and licks, he also sucked the smooth skin occasionally, leaving small marks in his wake.   
  
"I'm sorry..." whispered Andramia, tears slipping from her half lidded eyes. She wanted him, but her conscience was still screaming at her, telling what she's doing is wrong. She ignored it the best she could, but the storm of mixed emotions in her was confusing and it hurt her. Her tears were confusing Ancano, he looked up in her eyes with concern and in that moment, she knew that no matter what they do, it'll be right if she did it with him.   
  
"Don't...stop." said Andramia and pulled his head towards her neck once more.   
  


* * *

  
He didn't know why she was crying, he didn't know why he cared either. His feelings were so foreign to himself, he actually  _ cared _ for her, something he hadn't done for anyone for a long time.   
  
Pulling his head back, he looked at her in the eye. Tears still slipped from her half lidded eyes. He could see that she wanted him, as much as he wanted her; so he would gladly give her what she wanted.   
  
He held her buttocks and lifted her up, her legs wrapped themselves around his hips. Slowly, he walked towards the bed, planting small kisses on her tear stained cheeks. She looked at him, surprised at his display of affection.   
  
"Don't cry, please."   
  
Just as the words left his mouth, she pulled him by his hair and kissed him. The soft touch of each others' lips turned into a fierce battle of tongues, intensifying the burning heat between them. His lips never leaving hers, he lowered her delicate body on the silk covers of his bed.   
  
Ancano undid the strings at the back of her dress; she too was trying to strip him of his robes, but it was taking time with her trembling hands.   
  
Holding her wrists and pinning them down on the mattress, he got on the bed as well. She arched her back, yearning for contact. His free hands peeled the soft silk of the dress from her shoulders, exposing her smooth skin and perky breasts.   
  
He lowered his head on hers once more and caught her lips for another passionate kiss, giving her the contact she yearned for. He bit her lower lip, surprising her. Her surprised gasp let him enter her hot mouth. Andramia wrapped her legs around his hips tightly and her tongue met with his.   
  
Growling, Ancano bit her lower lip again and traveled further, his lips never ceasing contact with her skin.   
  
Andramia moaned and tugged on his robes, wanting him to be as naked as she was. He fully stood up when his mouth reached her breasts, making Andramia growl in protest.   
  
"Patience." he whispered, as he skillfully stripped of his robes, standing only in his loincloth.   
  


* * *

  
Andramia could only stare and lick her lips as the man she desired stripped in front of her. His lean body was scarred, some nasty and red, some faint.   
  
He brushed his hair back with his fingers and leaned on her once more. His lips touched the delicate skin of her neck, then he started sucking the soft skin, eliciting another delicious moan from her. She wanted him inside her as quick as possible, but he was taking everything slow. Her groans of annoyance turned into mewls of pleasure when Ancano's tongue met her left nipple, his hand massaging her right breast.   
  
The dark golden buds tightened under his touch, accompanied by moans of pleasure. Slowly, Ancano went lower, his tongue leaving a slick trail of saliva in its wake. He pulled the dress down until it slid from her smooth legs, forming a pool of red fabric on the stone floor.

With all these new sensations, Andramia's erratic heart felt as if it would break her ribs and burst out her chest. Her whole body was on fire as if she had a fever. She couldn't stop the loud moan that escalated up her throat when Ancano bit the inside of her right thigh, so close to the covered core of her pleasure.

To her dismay, he completely drew away from her. Just as she opened her mouth to protest, Ancano cupped her cheek to make her look up at him.

"You've never done this before, have you?"

Andramia's already crimson cheeks became even redder with such a question at such an awkward moment. She simply shook her head, unable to meet his eyes; this interruption almost made her regret this decision until she heard Ancano's soft words.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, something akin to concern audible in his voice. "I don't want to force you to do anything Andramia. You're free to leave, if you wish."

Her only answer was to wrap her legs tightly around his waist and pull him down. She didn't know if this was the right thing to do, but she knew that this was what they both needed.

Ancano tore her smalls and bit one of her jutting hipbones, earning a whimper from his lover in return. His slender fingers traced her wet folds with Andramia writhing under him before he slowly pushed his index in.

Andramia hissed at the foreign feeling, but her hiss turned into mewls as Ancano slowly penetrated her with his finger, adding a second than a third when her muscles loosened enough.

Her head was clouded and her eyes were wet with the extreme pleasure she felt; she didn't even realize Ancano getting rid of the sole piece fabric on his body and part her trembling thighs.

He kissed her slowly, yet his kiss was filled with lust; she could feel his arousal as he wrapped his tongue around hers and pushed his cock in her folds, coating it with her arousal.

Without breaking the kiss, he slowly pushed his member in her, stretching her walls and making her let out a small cry of pain against his lips.

As he filled her, she found it impossible to breathe; her breath hitched in her throat until he was buried deep inside her. When he slowly started caressing her hair, she slowly let go of the breath she had been holding, he didn't move as he waited for her to adjust.

When the sting Andramia felt dulled, she moved her hips experimentally. Ancano took the hint and almost completely pulled out before thrusting in, groaning at the Altmer's tightness as she herself moaned in pleasure.

It was going to end way too quickly, but they were both craving release. They panted, moaned and kissed as their bodies met with every thrust. When his rhythmic thrusts became irregular with his nearing orgasm, he put his hand on her womanhood and started rubbed the small bundle of nerves roughly, determined to make her come before he did. When his callous thumb touched her clit, she threw her head back with a scream and came in a few seconds, seeing stars under her closed eyelids.

He growled and whispered her name as he came and shot his seed in her, his cock tightly wrapped by her clenching muscles.

They were both panting with their eyes closed, trying to come off their high. Ancano rested his head near Andramia's, his brow touching the expensive linen on the bed.

Slowly, he pulled out and threw himself near her, still panting with his eyes closed. His sweat-covered hair stuck to his equally sweaty body, making him uncomfortable; but he was too exhausted to fix it.

He was almost asleep when the body near him shifted and stood up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, propping himself on his elbows.

His question wasn't answered though, so he pushed himself up to get off the bed; however he halted when he heard her tear-stained plea.

"Don't"

He watched her as she gathered her still moist clothing, dressing up quickly while she tried to muffle her sobs. She picked up the key on his bureau and unlocked the heavy door, not looking back as she slammed it shut.

He didn't know what to do, he didn't even know what was wrong in the first place. Sighing, he got up the bed and walked towards a nearby window, dragging his feet.

The winter sun was rising and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. With hues of orange and red cast by sun and the clarity of the sky, it sure would be a great day.

 

 

  
  


 


End file.
